


Stunning Spock

by ska1224



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Make-up Artist AU, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ska1224/pseuds/ska1224
Summary: rq: spirk where spock does the "I Do My Boyfriend/Husband's Make-Up" on his youtube channel





	Stunning Spock

**Author's Note:**

> it's pretty basic bc i was super sick writing it but enjoy.
> 
> part of my star trek youtuber au where spock is a makeup artist, kirk is a gamer, and the rest of the crew also have channels

He reached up and tapped a button on the camera, then sat back.

“Greetings. Today I am doing the ‘I do my boyfriend’s makeup challenge.’” Spock spoke into the camera before turning to the blond beside him.

The other man flashed a brilliant smile. “Hey. I’m James T. Kirk and you can find me on my gaming channel–’The Enterprise.’ As Spock said, he’ll be doing my makeup and after he’s done I’ll be doing his.”

Spock turned and grabbed some makeup from behind him. Then, he turned back to the camera. “Wash your face to make sure it’s clean before applying makeup. We already did so before the video. You can use any brand of makeup, don’t feel pressured into buying the most expensive or flashiest. Choose what is good for your skin and budget.”

“First,” Spock started, picking up a container, “we start with primer. Then, we choose a foundation that matches Kirk’s skin tone. Make sure it’s smooth and evened out. After you’re done with that, find a concealer that’s also in your skin tone. Apply the concealer on any blemishes or dark circles under your eyes. Next, set the concealer with setting powder. A stippling brush would be best for this. After you complete this step, blush and bronzer is next. Apply it like so and not too much.”

Spock reached behind him and grabbed more makeup. “Now for the eyes. First we need to do an eye primer. Then, since Kirk has blue eyes, we’re going to use a yellow/orange pallet. I’m going to use this orange called ‘Sin City’ because it matches Kirk very well.”

Kirk snorted, almost jostling Spock and messing up the makeup. 

Continuing, Spock said, “Next we’ll apply black eyeliner. Finally comes the mascara. Now I’m just going to fill in Kirk’s brows. We’re not doing too much because Kirk doesn’t do eyebrows like me.”

Finally, Spock brought out his lip makeup. “Now we’re going to line Kirk’s lips and then color them in with this coral lipstick… and we’re done with Kirk. Now it’s his turn to complete my makeup.”

Kirk grinned and turned to look at the plethora of makeup. He grabbed the correct makeup and applied it in the correct fashion. He even applied a blue shadow to compliment Spock’s brown eyes. 

When Kirk finished, Spock raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” Kirk asked. “I watch your makeup tutorial videos. Because of you, I know how to apply makeup.”

Spock nodded. “That makes sense.”

He turned back to the camera, and, to finish the video, Spock held up his hand, separating his index and middle finger from his ring and pinky finger. “Live long and prosper.”


End file.
